Spectacle
by killedwitha.BusterSword
Summary: Clerith -- CONGRATULATIONS! You are our 100th couple today! You will be the leads in tonight's show!


**All my stories seem to be out of randomness. And I'm not even sure if that's a real word. But oh well. LOL. Haha. :)) Anyway, I've always wanted to write this story down. But I couldn't because school is in the way. (groans) I have more stories in mind, though. Hope you watch out for that. :))  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"A what?" I asked, surprised. Did she just say what I think she said…?

"A D-A-T-E…" she emphasized with a teasing smile on her face.

A…a date?!

"Or you haven't been on one?"

I looked at my feet in embarrassment. Of course I've **never** been on one… "Not a real one…" I didn't even know what I meant.

Her giggle sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't even noticed her walking towards me. I just felt a push behind me, feeling her smile as she dragged me out of the hotel room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

The air outside was chilly. I saw goose bumps appear on her pale arms as we arrived at the Event Square. I found myself worrying again. I was used to this kind of temperature. After all, I _was_ in SOLDIER. But she wasn't. She was _delicate…_and, not matter how many times she insists on being independent, she wasn't meant to be left alone and neglected.

"Aerith, are you cold?" I couldn't help but ask. As if I could help her now. I didn't have a jacket with me. I cursed myself inwardly for leaving it back at the hotel.

She faced me and gave a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure…?" I stared at her intently. Her cheeks were flushed by the cold air, along with the tips of her ears and her now pink nose, which I found terribly cute. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Cloud, you're smiling!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with amusement. "What're you smiling at?"

I shook my head and tried to hide the blush slowly creeping through my cheeks. "It's nothing."

"C'mon, Cloud!"

"I said it's nothing." I snapped.

"Awww…fine." She pouted. I hadn't meant to sound rude…

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Oh!"

"Holy--!"

We blurted out in surprise. Where the f did he come from?!

"Whoa…" I heard her sigh.

"You are our 100th couple today!" the man said. Couple...? I had to hide my reddened face from the both of them.

"You two will be the leads on tonight's show!!!"

Wait, _what_?

"Oh, now, it's not hard…" he continued. "Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you."

_WHAT?!_

"Please come this way."

I wanted to grab her hand and run away, but the excitement in her face told me there was no way out. _Oh…my…_

"This sounds like fun! Come on, Cloud. Let's do it!" She clasped her hands together, her eyes twinkling with delight. I watched her run to the backstage, completely in disbelief. I mean, I _**can't **_act! Who am I kidding?!

"H…hey!"

_Help…!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

("_Long, long ago…")_

I gulped as I looked around for Aerith, but I couldn't spot her anywhere…

("_An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia…")_

…And a glance at the crowded stadium had my palms sweating like hell.

("_Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados…what will become of her?")_

Aerith, **where** are you!? I still had time to run.

("_Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!")_

Crap.

I was pushed to the stage, almost stumbling to me feet to regain balance. I glared at the short, stout staff member from the side stage.

The seats were all filled. _Guuulp._

A dancing (or was he _twirling_?) knight caused me to raise an eyebrow in his oddity.

"Oh…you must be the legendary hero…Alfred!"

I looked around. WTF was he talking about?

"Hey, it's your line." He whispered awkwardly to me in his kneeling position.

"Me?" I whispered back, pointing to myself. "…Alfred?"

He nodded despite the heaviness of his helmet. "Yeah…you."

"Err…"

He cleared his throat, and stood up, rolling his head abnormally. "Oh…you must be the legendary hero…Alfred!"

"Uhh…I…"

"I know in my soul. Please…please save Princess Rosa!"

He knelt down and raised his arms towards the other side of the stage. "Now…please talk…to the king…!"

A fat man twirled to the stage and, despite the absurdity of this all, I went with the flow and approached the King.

"Oh…legendary hero, Alfred! You have come to save my beloved Rosa…!" I made a disgusted face as he spoke the words with such force, it caused his saliva to spatter on me. I took a step back. "On the peak of a dangerous mountain…dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados…who's kidnapped Princess Rosa!"

Princess Rosa must be Aerith…I suddenly thought of the dangers that could happen to her if this were all real. I shuddered at the things that **could **happen to her. I made a promise to myself never to let anything happen from here on.

...Stupid play had me imagining things.

"But…you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you…"

Just then, a wizard in a purple cloak danced to the stage. I honestly felt crazy doing this…but for the sake of the cast and the crowd, I tried to do my job. So I approached the Wizard.

"I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?"

"Tell me how I could save the princess!" I said, trying my best to sound convincing. "Tell me the Evil Dragon King's weakness!"

I was surprised at myself. And I swear I heard Aerith laugh from behind me.

"Ah…the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be…" he exaggerated at the 'it must be's'…he almost sounded like he was having a seizure. "Yes, it must…true love!"

True _what_?

"The power of love…" he continued, "is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King…!"

_Love…now that's something I haven't felt until…_

("_Oh what is going to happen next…! Oh…legendary hero…look!)_

A loud gasp from everyone didn't even distract me from my trance. The Evil Dragon King appeared with Aerith—Princess Rosa, and I felt the rush of blood against my cool cheeks. She settled by the dragon's foot, placing a hand on her mouth to stifle a giggle at his look towards her.

_…I met her._

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" The Evil Dragon King roared. "I am the Evil Dragon King…Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess…I have been expecting…you!"

She winked at me, and smiled playfully before saying her line. "Please help me…legendary hero!"

I could see her face, illuminated with joy and enthusiasm as she turned to the actor portraying the Evil Dragon King to ask if she had done the right thing. "Psst…like that?"

I wanted to tell her she did.

"Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero…Alfred!" it threatened me. "I already know…your name!"

I almost laughed at that._ She_ did.

"And now…legendary hero…" I faced the Wizard beside me and threw him an 'I'm-ready-to-fight-that-stuffed-animal' face. I was acting, anyway. "…here is what will happen to your beloved…"

_My_ beloved…

"A kiss! The power of true love!"

"A kiss. huh?" I muttered to myself with a chuckle.

I stole a glance from her as she stood and brushed lint off her pink button down dress, and smiled. Even she looked uneasy.

I walked casually towards her, feeling her enticing green eyes on my blue ones. My palms started to sweat again, my heart beating abnormally louder and faster, but as I stood before her, still holding her gaze, it felt like we were alone; just the two of us, eye to eye.

I held both her cheeks and leaned in until I could already smell her floral scent. I felt her stiffen as I lightly brushed my lips against her soft own, my arms now around her waist, and her palms on my chest.

We slowly parted, and silence filled the stadium.

"C-Cloud…I mean, Alfred…" she stammered. A small smile found its way on my lips.

A roar from the crowd had our cheeks burning furiously.

I felt the cast and crowd's eyes on us, on our flushed faces, on our awkward position.

"P…psst!" someone had finally reacted after what seemed like forever. "Dragon king! It's your line!"

The dragon king snapped back to reality and cleared his throat, Aerith still in my stronghold. "Oh, uhh…err…" he struggled. I felt the embarrassment slowly wash over me. "AA--ARRRGGGAAAHHH!!! Curses…the power of…love!"

He was suddenly pulled off the stage.

"O-Oh…look!" The king spoke, a little shakily. "Love has…triumphed!"

I let her go, but kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Now let's all return…" the King continued, "and celebrate…!"

Aerith started laughing by herself. I had the urge to do so, too.

Our Wizard violently nods. More of head-bangs. "Yes let's…yes let's…!"

I laughed along with her.

They danced off the stage and we followed suit, twirling like they had the first time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

And we were still laughing by the time we were at the Gold Saucer lobby. I mellowed down as soon she did. Her face became suddenly serious. "Aerith?"

She looked at me, looking troubled, and threw a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss me…?" She sounded like she'd been wanting to ask that ever since the time we ended it.

"'The power of true love!'" I said, mimicking the way the Wizard had spoken it. I laughed again, but she didn't. A weak chuckle escaped her lips instead.

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed.

"I meant that…" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

I looked away to hide my face. "I said I meant it." I whispered to myself.

"What, Cloud?" She peeked at my face, and I looked away again. She skipped to face me, and I still didn't look at her. I was laughing again, and so was she. "What did you say?"

I started walking away from her, but the smile never disappearing from my lips. I walked faster the moment I heard her footsteps behind me.

"What did you say?!" She asked, amused. She stepped in front of me, completely blocking my way. I was still smiling as I turned my back on her, walking the other way. "Does that mean you...?"

I continued walking, but this time, I let her catch up with me. She linked her arm with mine, and started tickling me in the ear with her finger, and I jerked my head away as I ruffled her hair in revenge. She gasped and slapped me in the arm. And as she raised her slender arms to her ribbon, I wrapped my arms around her waist once again. "Yeah...I do."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Whatever ending's fine. :) As long as I made my point. LOL. Hope you liked this. :D Is this what people call fluffy? Sorry, I don't really know what it means...hehe.**

**I'll see you all next time:D SoaFH Update...will come soon, I hope. Your suggestions are open, btw. Give me ideas for my ending, although I have a few in mind. **

** Hugs & Kisses. :)  
**


End file.
